It is a priority during operation and use of guns and other ammunition launchers to maintain a safe environment for the operators of such devices, other personnel who may be in the vicinity of the devices, as well as the equipment both comprising and surrounding the device. However, human error, malfunction of one or more of the components in use, or an unfavorable change in current operating conditions may nonetheless lead to personnel injury and/or damage to the weapon being used.
In order to avoid such injuries and equipment damage, safe operating procedures are typically designed for particular weapons systems or types of weapons systems, and are in place for use by operating personnel. For example, procedures may be in place that define how ammunition is loaded, when ammunition is loaded, and what to do in case personnel error, malfunction of the weapons system, or undesirable conditions do occur.
One example of a potential problem relates to the operating temperature of the related weapons system and/or ammunition. For example, if prolonged firing of a weapon raises the temperature of certain components of the weapon to a certain extent, thus causing heat to soak into a piece of ammunition, the ammunition may have an unexpected or abnormal reaction. Other examples exist as to how mishandling, malfunction, or prolonged usage of a given weapons system may lead to personnel injury and/or damage to the weapons system.